robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
El1t3.mpeg
// This is fake! Just warning you. \\ There was once a user called Elite. He was a popular Roblox YouTuber who livestreamed nearly everyday. He joined in 2007 and began to become famous in 2011. He started streaming in 2013. However, one stream and one user changed everything. Forever.... My name is Carl. I'm going to tell you what REALLY happened. It was December 2013 and I noticed Elite was playing ROBLOX and streaming. I logged in and tried to play with him. I somehow got in, but he was alone. I checked the stream, there was lots of people in his server. Confused, I just played. The chat was the same, but I wasn't visible in the stream, and the people in the stream weren't visible to me. A user called El1t3 joined. He was an all black figure wearing the Epic Face. He had a slender body. He was visible to me AND the stream. Elite's face on the webcam was like an O shape. El1t3 in the game was just, well, creepy. He started saying stuff like "The El1t3 Clan" and "Elite is going down." I thought it was just some trollers, but things started happening. Chat log : 13th December 2013. 12:42pm GMT Game: The Mad Murderer Buildminicountry123: The heck? Crossingbuilder77: Just a troller! JamieLpz12: WHAT THE DUCKITY DUCK?! Toastie1: THE FRIDGE? El1t3: You must join the El1t3 Clan! YOU WON'T STOP US RailwaysAreLoveLive69: LEG IT! Diamondsintheskys: HACKER!! The sky turned to a green El1t3 logo, and more black Robloxians with Epic Faces joined, even though they were made the day before. I checked the livestream, the streamer was dead, his eyes poke out. The chat was going crazy. The stream suddenly ended. The channel was taken down, his account deleted. Some people managed to save the file, however, no body currently knows who they are. EDIT: 15th May 2018 So I found one of the people who have the file. It is called El1t3.mpeg. Don't know why It's an mpeg file, please do not ask. I played it and it was the same thing, however, in this version the eyes were not poked out, his brain was. This is yet to be explained. The gameplay and chat was the same though. I did some more research and found all the accounts were deleted. In the deep web, copies of the footage were selling for THOUSANDS of POUNDS £££. The latest was sold for £1054.42. I'm not American, so convert it yourselves. The game went under review recently, and ROBLOX made a blog post, but it was taken down. I managed to read some of it. There was some lines I remember: "The El1t3 Clan are dangerous, but we have taken care of them." "We pay respects to Elite who was murdered." I found a news article about the incident from 2014. "Just before Christmas, a YouTuber named Elite was murdered in his home in Chesterfield, Derbyshire, while playing the popular Online Multiplayer Game ROBLOX. Police caught the suspect a few minutes after the livestreamer was killed with his eyes and brain pouring out. The suspect name is Eliman Tearman who is from Worksop. He says that Elite refused to join his clan, so he tracked down the gamer and murdered him." "People who have footage of the incident have been told to wipe it off their computers other wise they will be fined up to £3000. We pay respects to the YouTuber, real name disclosed, and his family."